


Detective

by SlytherinPrincess926



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPrincess926/pseuds/SlytherinPrincess926
Summary: What happens when Will’s friend from New York moves to Chicago to work at Gaffney, and he decides to set her up with his moping brother.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Will Halstead/Kim Burgess
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Jay’s P.O.V.  
I don’t get why I was doing this at all. Right now I was on my way to this small diner in Chicago for a blind date. Will had set it up and stupidly I agreed. I never do this. When I get there I look for the woman I was supposed to meet. There were a couple of people there, but I easily found the woman Will described. She had light brown hair that fell to the middle of her back, and apparently blue/grey eyes, but her back was toward me. I guess I should just walk over to her. As I’m walking she must have heard me because she turned.  
“Hi I’m Elena. You’re Jay right?” She had gotten up out of her seat, walking towards me, while looking me in the eyes. That was when I saw those blue/grey eyes Will had talked about. She was wearing a dark blue sweater and ripped jeans with combat boots.  
“Yeah I am. I’m sorry if I kept you waiting.” I lead her back over to the table she was sitting at, and pulled out her chair which earned me a smile.  
“It’s fine, being a detective and all, I get that your job has an erratic schedule. Mine does too so I totally understand.” Will must’ve told her I’m a cop. He told me that he knew her from New York, and that she had just gotten to Chicago.   
“So what do you do for work?” I know that it’s probably the most stereotypical question to ask on a blind date, but Will never told me what she did.  
“I’m an emergency surgeon, but I’ve specified in neurology.”   
“So do you work with Will now then?” He wouldn’t set us up on a date if he knew she would be leaving soon, and the hospital is the only logical place she would work.  
“I will be. My first shift is in two days, but I wanted to get here a little early to settle in.” Right when she finished the waiter asked for our orders, and that sort of just kicked off the whole date. Elena was really cool, and we had a lot of fun. After lunch I ended up showing her around for a while before I got a call from Adam saying that he wanted me to come with him on a lead. We ended up separating there, but we did exchange numbers.  
It was now 8, and I was just sitting in my apartment watching some movie that was on when Will called me.   
“So what did you think?”   
“She seems nice. How do you even know her anyway?” I doubt that she was a part of the party scene with Will in New York.  
“She was doing her emergency surgeon training while I was doing my residency at the same hospital. We crossed paths a couple of times, but started talking when I mentioned that you were in the army.”   
“Why would you start talking because I was in the military?”  
“Because she was in the navy. She was a naval neurosurgeon, and served around 6 deployments in 5 years.”   
“So why is she in Chicago?”   
“She was still in New York making a name for herself, but Sharon offered her a job here. After I found out about it I practically begged. I guess I was able to convince her.” Alright something is either really special about this girl for Will to allow himself to beg, or there is something else going on with her because the chance Will would beg is very unlikely. He was probably making up an excuse.  
“So why did you set us up? You know other people don’t you?” He laughed at that one, and I heard a female voice in the background. It’s probably Natalie. I can never keep up with their relationship.  
“I do, but I think you two would go really well together, and Kim mentioned that you’ve still been down in the dumps since Erin left.” Wait Kim? Could Kim be the voice? No, it couldn’t be. Right?  
“When did you talk to Kim?” I really hoped they weren’t together, not because I like her, Kim was like my little sister. I already watched her get burned by Adam, and neither of them have a great track record with relationships.  
“We talked a little when she came to check on a CI of hers that had gotten into some trouble. You know what I have to go. I’ll talk to you later, and give Elena a chance.” Then he hung up without letting me get a word in. I looked back at the tv, failing to focus on it, and just decided to head to bed. Little did I know that Will had a similar conversation with Elena a little before he talked to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena’s P.O.V.  
Let’s just say that my first day at Gaffney was not boring to say the least. We had already gotten 3 ambulances and a chopper. One of the patients that Will and I both operated on was an 18 year old kid who is more my patient now because his brain injuries are more concerning than anything else. That was why Will had told me that Jay texted him that Intelligence needed to question him because of some case they were working on. Don’t tell anyone, but maybe I'm sort of hoping that Jay will be the one coming here.   
“So I guess your first day isn’t slow is it?” Will had walked up behind me while I was making my way toward the nurse’s station.  
“Nope, but it’s not a day in an ER if it’s slow.” He laughs at that before grabbing my arm slightly to lead me over to Jay and a blonde man.  
“Hey Jay and Adam this is Doctor Elena Whitley our new emergency surgeon/neurosurgeon.” I shake both of their hands, which is sort of weird considering the fact that I had just been on a date with one of them. It seemed like Jay was slightly amused when we ended up shaking hands.  
“It’s nice to meet you both.” I smirk at Jay and Will, who both seem to be holding in laughter, while Adam looks clueless. Weren’t cops supposed to be alert.  
“Anyway why are you both?” Thank god Will got off of what was going to be the blind date topic. I shot him a smile before I started to see Natalie coming towards us.   
“We have to ask someone who was brought in a couple of questions. Mark Santos.” It was one of Will’s who happened to be a large pain in his ass. It was actually probably the only amusing part of my day because of Will’s major rant in the breakroom about him.  
“Have fun with that. I would love to join you, but I told Nat I would consult on one of her cases.” I turn to walk toward Nat after giving each of them a slight wave. I may have only been there a day, but I knew from what Will told me that they were on rocky terms. I’m just planning on staying out of it, especially since Will is seeing someone else. I know that he didn’t want me to know, but I’ve always been able to read him. I just hoped that he would finally have the chance to be happy.  
“Hey Natalie so what can I help you with?” She started to lead me over to a room that had a girl and I’m assuming her mother.  
“That is McKenna Neal, she is 6 years old, and is currently suffering from random seizures. She also has a rash around her neck.” I nodded towards her before taking the chart to see what sort of history she had.  
“Let’s get to work.”

30 minutes later

I was just coming out of McKenna’s room happy that I was able to help her. She just had an infection, and the rash was from the laundry detergent that her grandmother used on a scarf that she’s been wearing a lot. I walked over to the nurse’s station where Maggie was, and surprisingly the three men that I had been talking to before the case. I figured that Adam and Jay had to go back to the precinct.  
“Hey Maggie, can you please schedule a check in appointment for McKenna Neal on one of my days off in about 2 weeks. Could you also see if there could be an allergist consult as well.” She gave me a weird look.  
“Are you sure you’re Will’s friend. He never says please.” We both laugh at one another which brings over all three of the guys.  
“Hey I do say please...sometimes.” He looked over at the appointment that Maggie was currently scheduling.  
“Really Lens already planning on coming into work on a day off.” I thumped his arm, while giving him a smile, before turning towards the other two.  
“Why are you guys still here? I assumed that you would have already left by now.” Jay met my eyes, and gave me a quick smile.  
“We just finished up, and were about to go back to the precinct. Will said that you helped work on him so we were wondering if there was anything we should know about his cognitive ability.” I nodded at Jay, but before Adam or Jay could start talking Adam’s phone went off, and Will was paged so Jay and I were left alone. We just stand there for a little in awkward silence before he leads me over to one of the rooms that was empty.  
“So the guy you questioned has a slight concussion, but the more concerning part was that he had a seizure in the ambo. It most likely didn’t cause any damage. I want to take him in for a CT scan once he’s stable enough.” He was writing in his notebook while I was talking.  
“Could it impair his ability to give a valid statement?”  
“No, is that all?” He seemed like he wanted to talk about more than just the case.   
“Do you want to go to Molly’s with me tonight?” He looked nervous. His hands were in his pockets, and he was looking slightly down.  
“Are you asking me out on a date, Detective?” His cheeks started to blush.  
“Yes, I mean maybe, I was planning on texting you tonight anyway.” It was nice watching him squirm, but I put my hands on his shoulders.  
“I would love to Detective. Pick me up at my apartment at 7.” I was already going to go anyway, Will wasn’t gonna let me stay home anyway, but he looked pretty happy with my answer. He looked like he was going to talk, but my pager went off.  
“Sorry no rest for the wicked. I’ll see you later.” Then I did something that I wasn’t expecting. I kissed him on the cheek before going toward the nurse’s station.


	3. Chapter 3

Jay’s P.O.V.

It was 6:55 when I pulled up to her apartment. She had texted me the address when I got off of work at 5:30. Why was I so nervous? I mean it wasn’t like we were together together; we had just been on one date. True it was my first date since Erin left, and I might really like Elena, but we should probably start slow. I had to change after work because we ended up having to follow our suspect into an abandoned factory so yeah. I had changed my outfit so many times: which I never do. It had taken three tries before I decided to go with a navy blue t-shirt with one of my black leather jackets and black jeans. It’s what I would normally wear, but I had to basically think of three similar combinations before I decided on this. God was I that out of practice when it came to starting a relationship. Whatever, I’ll think about this later because I just knocked on her door, and already heard her coming. When she opened the door she was wearing an emerald green shirt, black leather jacket, and blue skinny jeans. She was also wearing combat boots, but they were different then the ones she was wearing on our blind date. Elena had her hair down again with some of it pinned back, and had on a little bit of makeup from what I could tell.  
“Hi Jay. Are you ready to go?” She grabbed a black leather backpack before locking and closing the door. I hold out my hand towards her which she takes with a smile.  
“Not Detective?” She laughs slightly at what is now her nickname for me. It’s so easy to be around her.  
“Sorry Detective, how was your day?” Now she had me laughing slightly while I opened up the passenger’s side door of my truck for her which earned me another smile.  
“My day was out of this world, I had to chase someone through an old factory, how about you?”  
“It was ok, I got puked on after you and Adam left, but I was able to help a little girl who was having random seizures.”   
“Was that what you were helping Natalie with?”   
“Yeah so who else is in Intelligence besides you, Adam, and Kim?” When did she meet Kim? I was pretty sure that Kim didn’t go to Med today, and it was Elena’s first day.  
“How do you know Kim?” She seemed to be a little shocked.  
“She was at Med before you guys started work because she had some questions about a patient Will worked on I think. They were talking before I got there, but Will introduced me to her before she left.” There was something going on with those two.  
“Well there is Kevin Atwater, Antonio Dawson, Al Olinsky, Hailey Upton, and Hank Voight, our boss.” I had just turned onto the road that Molly’s was on so our conversation was cut off there when I parked, and then got out faster than normal in order to get Elena’s door for her.   
“Thanks Jay.” She kisses me on the cheek before I lead her inside of Molly’s, and once we both got beers I led her over to where Intelligence, Will, and a couple other people were.  
“It seems like Halstead has called dibs on the new doctor. Hey guys this is the new doctor Jay and I were telling you about.” Elena gave me a playful glare before squeezing my hand slightly, and then going over to where Kim is.  
“You know Jay I was under the impression that you had just met her today.” Now Antonio was in on the teasing. Will of course couldn’t stay away.  
“I set them up on a blind date a couple of days ago, and from what I heard it went well.” Adam played fake hurt while he put his hand on my shoulder.  
“So you go on a date with the new hot doctor, and you don’t tell any of us. I’m hurt Halstead.”  
“Don’t let Caleb hear you calling her hot.” Caleb?  
“Will, who’s Caleb?” I think then he realized that he was talking to people who just met her, and didn’t really know anything about her.  
“Oh, he’s Elena’s older brother, and he’s a FBI agent. He’s really cool Jay so you don’t have to worry.”  
“What about her dad?” From what I experienced with Erin and Voight I sort of wanted to know if there were any overprotective relatives before I met them.  
“You don’t have to worry about him because of his job he’s never really around, and she doesn’t have the best relationship with him.” Of course that got questioning looks from all of us. I mean we wouldn’t be in Intelligence if we took everything at face value. Luckily, most of us got the message that it wasn’t really his place. Well except for one of us.  
“What does her dad do?” It was of course Adam who decided to give into curiosity, and unfortunately while he was asking that Kim and Elena were making their way back over to us. I tried to send her a ‘sorry’ look, but she just shrugged and gave me another smile.   
“My dad is the director of the FBI, but he only calls me when he needs something.” The director of the FBI? I didn’t know who was scarier, Elena's dad or Voight when I go against him. I felt a squeeze on my hand which pulled me from my thoughts. Elena went on her tippy toes in order to be able to whisper into my ear.  
“Don’t worry about him. He only cares about his job. What you really got to worry about is my mom. She’s an English professor at William and Mary, and isn’t afraid to use words to make people cry.” I got another kiss on the cheek before she went back down onto the balls of her feet.  
“So that’s where you get it from.” She whacked me in the chest while laughing.  
“You know what Detective.” I stopped whatever she was going to do or say by dragging her over to the dance floor. We danced and hung out with everyone for around two hours before I saw Elena try to hide a yawn.  
“Do you want me to take you home?”   
“No it’s fine. I don’t have a shift tomorrow so it’s not like I have to be up early.” I would’ve bought it, and let it be, but then she yawned again.  
“Let’s go, you had your first day of your new job, and unlike you I have work tomorrow.” She gave in after that, and it wasn’t too long before I was walking her up the stairs of her apartment. Unfortunately time flew, and we were in basically the same position we had been when I picked her up. Elena had just opened her door, and had put her bag down to where it had been before turning back towards me.  
“I’d invite you in Detective, but I really want to go to bed, and you have work tomorrow so you should probably get some sleep too.” Elena put her hand on my cheek, just looking me in the eyes, and I kept looking from her eyes to her lips. Not realizing how close we were I only had to lean down a little bit before our lips met. It was just fireworks. Elena put her other hand on the back of my neck, and I put both of my hands on her waist. After what seemed like forever we both had to pull away for air. We just stared into each other’s eyes for a while before I said what just popped into my mind,  
“Do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?” At least that earned me a bright smile from Elena: with a hint of mischief which I’m learning to expect from her.  
“You asking me on a date, Detective.”   
“Yes I am now what’s the verdict?” Elena laughed a little before her comical side came out again.  
“The verdict? Neither of us are lawyers, but fine. The verdict is that you are guilty of having a date for tomorrow night.” Yes! My smile must have shown my excitement because she laughed slightly before putting her hand on my cheek to whisper in my ear again.  
“Oh and you are also severely guilty of having lips that can kill, Detective.”   
“My lips to your words.”  
“Sure, see you tomorrow Detective.” I pulled her into another kiss before finally leaving her apartment. I can’t wait for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Jay’s P.O.V.

The smile that I had on my face when I came into the precinct was soon replaced with a frown when Voight came in with a case almost immediately as I walked up the stairs. It was now six, and we were nowhere near closing the case. That meant that I was going to have to cancel, and I was not happy about it. Especially when she texted back “Ok, stay safe.” What did that mean? I didn’t know her that well. I couldn’t really think about it because of the case, and my phone just rang.  
“Halstead” It was Platt.  
“Halstead get down here. You have a visitor.” I couldn’t ask who it was because she outright hung up. I go down the stairs to see Elena talking with Trudy, with Platt holding a wrap and a coffee in her hands. Elena was holding a paper bag in one hand.  
“Hey, what are you doing here?” I gave her a side hug, and kept my arm around her shoulders. It was nice to see her, especially when dealing with this case.  
“I figured since you had a case I’d bring you guys dinner, and some good coffee.”  
“You didn’t have to do that.” She was the literal best.  
“It’s nothing, but I need your hands to carry one of the holders for the coffee. It’s in my car.” She grabs one of my hands with her free hand before pulling me towards her car. When we get there I see two carriers filled with coffee cups.   
“You really didn’t have to do this.”  
“Jay it’s nothing. Believe me I basically grew up in the FBI Field Office in Quantico and the coffee there sucks. Besides I’m testing a theory.” While she was saying this I grabbed one of the cup holders and she got the other before we turned to start to walk back to the precinct.  
“Oh really and what’s that? Making sure I wasn’t bailing.” Elena faked a hurt look before laughing slightly.  
“For your information Detective that thought never crossed my mind, and it’s not my place to say.” Was she really gonna play that card? I didn’t really think about this before I said it.  
“Come on we’re practically dating.” Oh shit. I didn't mean to say that. I wasn’t really sure what we were.  
“Yeah and? Jay ‘practically dating’ does not mean I am going to tell you everything.”  
“Oh and would I get any more if that practically was gone?” Elena stopped walking on the precinct steps to turn towards me.  
“How are you gonna do that?” Crap. I didn’t know what that meant so I guess I should go with my gut.  
“Could I be guilty of having the pleasure of having a date with you tomorrow night?”  
“It’s not directly involving you.” With that she turned, and started walking again.  
“Wait…is that a yes?” Elena was already at the Intelligence stairs waiting for me.  
“Yep Detective. I get off at the same time as yesterday.” I didn’t say anything else because we were basically up the stairs. When we reached the top everyone, except Voight, turned toward us. Kim’s eyes lit up when she saw the coffee cups.  
“Is that good coffee?” She came right over, along with everyone else, and took the cup holder from Elena to set it on the nearest desk. We followed suit with the other holder and the paper bag Elena was holding.  
“Yep, your names are on your coffee, and I got a variety of wraps.” Everyone started to swarm the desk to get food, and after Elena forced me to tell Voight about the food, I was able to pull her over to my desk. Once everyone was situated I noticed that Elena’s eyes were on Kim, who had just taken a sip of her coffee and went immediately for another. Elena smiled slightly before turning towards me.  
“Do I get to know what that was about?”   
“Nope. I’ll let you figure it out...Anyway I should probably get going since I start shift at 5 tomorrow morning.”  
“I’ll walk you to your car.” After everyone said their byes and thank yous, and Elena whispered something into Kim’s ear that made her blush, I walked her to her car. Once we got there I found myself not wanting her to leave.   
“Thanks again for the food and coffee.”  
“No problem Detective.” She started to get into the driver’s seat, but I stopped her, and pulled her into a kiss.  
“And thank you for coming here. This case really sucks.  
“Oh I’m sure. Before my dad got into the politics of the job my mom used to drop me off at the office after a case to brighten the office up a bit.”  
“I’m sure you did an amazing job.” I knew this was more serious because of the forced smile that she had on when she was talking about her dad.   
“Yeah all of the members of his team were basically my aunts and uncles.”   
“Do you still talk to them?” I didn’t know if I was pushing it, but I wanted to see how much she trusted me.  
“I run into them from time to time, and two of them work with Caleb. Only one of them still talks with my dad that I know of. I’m closer to them than my dad ever was.”   
“It’s good that you’re still close with them.” I think I might’ve pushed a little too much because she seemed to pause slightly. I don’t know what it was, but I just wanted to protect her.  
“Yeah...well anyway I really should get going. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Yeah...see you tomorrow.” Before she got into her car she pressed her lips onto mine before pulling away quickly and whispering,  
“Night Detective.” I whisper back good night, and then she gets into her car, and drives off. While walking back to Intelligence I don’t bother with Platt because she’s switching between glaring at a patrol officer, and eating the wrap Elena had brought her. The two things I know after today is that Elena has easily found a path to the team’s heart, and I better plan a pretty damn good date...Oh and that I need to figure out what her “theory” is, and that I should try to never get on her bad side. She is manipulative when she wants to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena’s P.O.V

Will and I had been moving non stop since shift started. It was case after case, and I even had to perform emergency brain surgery on a patient. When we finally got a break it was 11 in the morning so we both decided to not chance anything, and have an early lunch. You never knew if this was gonna be the only break we get to eat.   
“So how are things with you and Jay?” Seriously...ok he wanted to talk about relationships. I’m gonna get answers.  
“They’re fine. We’re supposed to go out tonight after work so how are you and Kim.” His eyes widened, and he started coughing because I’m pretty sure he forgot how to chew for a sec.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I raise my eyebrow at him, and he knows he’s not gonna win this one.  
“Oh really then why did you know her coffee order to a tee?” I had him in a corner. Now it was just whether or not he would admit it now or if I need to send in the final strike.  
“I pay attention.” Alright final strike needed.  
“Then how come you didn’t know how Jay liked his coffee? He’s your brother. Kim is just your brother’s coworker.” I had him. He even let out a sigh of defeat.  
“Ok fine we’re dating.”  
“How long?” You could see the difference in him. Will went from defensive to absolutely beaming as soon as I asked the question.  
“Almost 5 months” His smile just grew bigger.  
“So why does no one know?”   
“At first we just wanted to figure out what it was, and then it never really was a time to tell anyone.”  
“And she makes you happy?” Will was like another brother to me, and all that mattered was that he was happy.  
“I’m really happy Lens.” We had just finished our salads so that meant that we had to go back to work.  
“I’m really glad Liam, and a bonus is that I’m pretty sure me and Kim are gonna be fast friends.” As we entered the ER it was apparent that the chaos had started back up. We walk over straight to Maggie to see where she needs us.  
“Halstead, Whitley I’m gonna need you to check out the Intelligence unit. None of them are in critical condition.” Both of us let out a breath that I didn’t know I was holding. It must be worse for Will because one is his girlfriend and another is his brother. I only had whatever Jay and I were.  
“Will I’m taking Kim, and before you argue I would’ve made you do this even if we didn’t just have that conversation. I can read you like a book, remember.” He nodded slightly in defeat just as they walked in the door: Kim looking the worse out of all of them with two deep cuts on her right arm. I immediately go straight to Kim to access the wounds.  
“Liam I’m taking Kim and Hailey into Trauma 2. Are you good to handle everyone else.” I didn’t wait for his answer because I knew he would be able too. As soon as I get Kim into the room I have her sit down while I get a better look at her wounds.  
“It looks like you’re going to need a couple stitches for the wound by your shoulder; the one on your arm isn’t that deep so I’m gonna bandage it up. Hailey is there any pressing injuries I need to check out?” I turn to the blonde while I’m getting the stitching prepared. She answered with a quick no.  
“Alright well once I get these wounds taken care of I’m gonna check you both for concussions.”   
Once I got the stitching, wrapping, and concussion check done with we all walked out laughing at a story of the boys earlier today. As soon as the curtain opens Will meets my eyes asking if she was ok. I give him a quick nod.  
“Kim, you just need to make sure that the stitches don’t come out, and to change the wrappings every couple of hours.” I get a smile and a nod before we meet the group. The only other one showing any sign of injury was Jay, but it was only a couple bruises. I look over at Maggie to see the chaos has calmed down.  
“Hey Lens, why did you leave me with most of them?” Was he testing me? Seeing if I would out him and Kim. He’s lucky I’m feeling nice today.  
“You know why Li.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jay’s P.O.V.

“You know why Li.” What the hell did that mean? Was she pissed at me for canceling last night? Dammit now I’m slightly panicking. Elena didn’t even talk to me when we saw each other earlier. I couldn’t predict how she would react; she’s still a mystery to me. I know I could just ask Will, but that seemed like cheating. I needed to get to know her: starting with dinner. I guess that meant I had to knock on her apartment door, and after I did she immediately opened the door.  
“You finally finished standing outside my door Detective?” Crap...I hadn’t realized that I was standing here for so long.  
“I wasn’t there that long.”  
“Jay, you were there for 10 minutes. What’s up?” Was I that easy to read? Well I might as well ask now so the rest of the night wasn’t totally awkward.  
“Did I do something wrong?” She tilted her head slightly while looking up at me: definitely confused.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Earlier you basically grabbed the girls, and bolted. Then there was the whole comment to Will when he asked you about it.” Elena put both hands on my cheeks, and pulled me into a light kiss, and when she pulled back it was only slightly.  
“That had nothing to do with you. It was a busy day in the ER, and Will decided that he wanted to be annoying so I stuck him with more people. It was just me annoying Will.” I really did overthink that didn’t I? Well atleast I didn’t do anything wrong.  
“So Detective, what are we doing tonight?”   
“Well a redhead might’ve mentioned that you liked all of the spooky stuff so I was thinking maybe a ghost tour.” I know not the most romantic, but her eyes lit up at the idea so I count that as a win.  
“Oh my god...yes...I haven’t been able to go to any yet since I moved here.”

It was a fifteen minute drive which we just spent catching each other up on our days. She had performed 3 emergency surgeries, and Intelligence had caught our perp. All conversation of work had stopped when I pulled into the parking lot of Chicago Hauntings Ghost Tours, and Elena’s eyes lit up. I guess I owe Will a thank you for the idea.

A couple hours later

We had just gotten back to her place after stopping for some fast food on the way back, and she had somehow convinced me to watch a movie that was based on the hauntings that the tour was about. It was kinda hard to say no to her when her eyes lit up at the mention of the movie. That’s how I found myself sitting on her couch with my legs prompted on her coffee table, and Elena curled up into my side. Elena Whitley was definitely not like most girls, not trying to stereotype, but she hasn’t even flinched at any of it.  
“How does this not creep you out?” I’ll admit it I was even slightly weirded out by it.  
“My mom used to read me the grim tales when I was little. She didn’t like the classic Disney fairy tales because she said most of them promoted girls feeling like they needed to be saved by a man.”  
“So you got read the grim tales when you were a kid instead of fairy tales?”   
“And Arthurian Legends when I was old enough to understand it. You forget she’s an English professor who has a slight obsession with all folktales, fairy tales, and myths.” Well technically I didn’t know about the second part.  
“But still aren’t the grim tales somewhat morbid?”   
“In a way yes, but parents don’t tell their kids fairy tales to tell them that bad guys exist. Kids are told fairy tales to show to them that the bad guys can be defeated. Most of these tales are just underlining the main point which is to instill hope. Besides for most of them she would change the morbid parts into something PG. Now shut up, and watch the movie.” Just like that her full attention was pointed right back to the movie. I just started to play with the ends of her hair, and watched the movie. When the movie ended we just stayed how we were until we both fell asleep.

The next morning

Elena’s P.O.V.

It was 6 o’clock in the morning when a knocking at my door woke me up. However, it did not wake up Jay so I slowly got up to see who it was: of course it was Will. As soon as I open up the door he comes storming in.  
“Make yourself at home.” I saw Jay start to stir on the couch, but Will hadn’t, and probably didn’t realize that Jay was here.  
“Lens, how do I tell Jay about me and Kim?” Jay had just gotten up, and was right behind him: eyes wide.  
“Uhhh...Will, you sort of just did; turn around.” When he did that he did a sharp 180 right back to me.  
“Why the hell is he here at 6 in the morning. You two didn’t…”  
“No! We fell asleep on the couch after watching a movie, and you’re one to talk. You barged into my apartment at 6 in the morning.” I can not deal with this right now. I’m gonna go and make myself some coffee. I needed caffeine if I was going to have to deal with both of the Halsteads. Unfortunately, they both ended up following me. Just focus on the coffee; don’t talk to them until you get coffee or else you’re going to be pulled into this.  
“Will if you hurt her you will have all of Intelligence on your ass.” Hopefully that was all that needed to be said. Apparently it was because then Will got two of my mugs for what I assume is their coffee.  
“Not gonna happen Liam; I only made enough for one cup. How about you go call Kim, and the four of us can go get breakfast together.” He knew I said it in the voice that I used when I meant business which meant that he didn’t have an option so he went into the living room. While, an arm came around my waist.  
“You knew didn’t you.” I turn around so that I’m facing him, and put my arms around his neck.  
“Sorry Detective, it wasn’t my secret to tell.” He then leans down to meet my lips, and we just kiss for god knows how long...until  
“Are you serious!?!? Guys I don’t want to see this; get a room!!!”  
“This is my apartment Halstead!!!”


	7. Chapter 7

Jay’s P.O.V.

Things had been going really well the last couple of weeks. I had gotten adjusted to Kim and Will dating, and Kim and I had even gotten closer through complaining about him. Everything with Elena was great. Everyone in Intelligence loved her; her and Kim had gotten close. Our relationship was doing great. We went on dates whenever we could: whether it was just going out to Molly’s or watching a movie at one of our apartments. It was a boring day at the office: filled with paperwork. Voight had stayed in his office all day which is why he had all of our attention when he came out.  
“Everyone grab your gear. There’s a gunman at Gaffney.” I look right over at Kim, and you could see the worry in her eyes: probably matching mine.  
When we got there the parking lot was crowded with police, SWAT, and what I’m guessing are family members. Voight was talking to one of the SWAT leaders, and suddenly my phone started to buzz: it was a text from Elena.

When I call you I need you to put yourself immediately on mute.

“Sarge!” I rush over to him just when she calls, and as soon as she answers I do what she says, and we hear.   
“Let him go and take me instead...he’s a sixteen year old kid which means you’ll also be charged with child abuse and child endangerment.”

Elena’s P.O.V.

“Dr. Whitley this is Carter Foreman he is one of the highschool students a part of the biomed program. I want you to show him the ropes, and just help him out today.” Then Sharon went to find Will, and introduced him to the highschooler he was going to “mentor” for the next week. It got us semi-normal hours so I was happy. I turn towards the shy kid who had been hiding behind Sharon. Carter was more on the scrawny side, had wavy brown hair, and he was holding on tight to his notebook. I was gonna need him to open up.  
“Hi Carter, you can call me Elena. Do you have any questions?” He just shook his head no. Ok...this was going to be a challenge.  
“Alright...well how about I give you a tour of the ED.” He nodded and just followed me around while I showed him around. As I was showing him around I could tell that he was getting more comfortable; hopefully this won’t be an awkward week. After the mentors and mentees ate lunch together, comparing notes probably, I had my tail back. Carter still hasn’t really talked, but he seemed to be semi-social with the other high schoolers. He probably just needed to get used to me.  
“Elena?” before I could answer I was being called by Maggie.  
“Whitley, I need you over here right now!” She was yelling from an abuse patient’s room so I thought it best to leave Carter with Will.  
“Yeah Mags what is up?” I come in to find Maggie trying to calm down the patient who had just woken up.  
“She just woke up, and is panicking. I figured bringing in one of the boys would freak her out more.” I nod towards her, and go up onto the other side.  
“Ma’am I’m Dr. Elena Whitley, you are at Gaffney Medical Hospital, you are safe, and I need you to calm down. Here breath with me ok; in...one...two...three...out...one...two...three.” Once she was starting to calm down I made my way towards the door, and that’s when I saw it. Carter being held at gunpoint by a white man in a ski mask. I signal Maggie over while I pull out my phone. I know that Jay will be here, and I know having an ear in on what’s happening will help them. There was also no way that I was letting Carter go with him. I tell Maggie to stay with the patient, and hit the call button while sliding my phone into my coat pocket just when I open the door. The perp immediately hears the movement, and I put my hands up to my head.  
“Let him go and take me instead...he’s a sixteen year old kid which means you’ll also be charged with child abuse and child endangerment.” I guess that was one perk of having an FBI agent as a father. I saw slight fear pass the guy’s eyes; he was an amauteur.  
“Why would I do that? It’s probably just a trap.” Well it is...sort of. Alright Elena take a deep breath and reason with him. Make him think that you are on his side; you know how to do this.  
“I’m just trying to make sure that no one get’s hurt. If I cooperate with you it means that there is a less chance of pissing you off, and shooting someone. You take him, you'll have less of a chance.” I knew I got his attention because he looked around slightly, worriedly, before turning back to me.  
“Why would that be?”  
“Because the public will be more pissed if it’s a kid that dies; a kid that hasn’t gotten a chance to live his life. Everyone will be mourning that.” It was the most common concept ever; people feel worse when it’s a kid who dies. It’s just how it is; everyone knows that. I guess he did as well because he let go of Carter, who then ran off to Will, and the guy grabbed my arm.  
“I want you to take me to the morgue.” His breath smelled like beer. He’s drunk.  
“Alright...as long as you let everyone out here leave.” He nodded, and I slowly led him to the morgue, taking the slowest way possible so that SWAT can be there. I need to get him to start talking, or else this is going to end up with me being in the middle of the hostage situation.  
“Can I know your name? Mine’s Elena.” I guess the first step was names right.  
“Richard.” Alright so he wasn’t going to give me much to work with. Well he was an amautuer, and I doubt he’s gonna shoot me so I’m gonna try something.  
“You just because I saved you from a couple more years in prison doesn’t mean I’m not pissed at you.” Jay’s probably frustrated right now with me, but I had a feeling about this guy. He didn’t want to hurt anyone.  
“Why’s that?”  
“Other than the fact that you have a gun pointed at my head. My mentee for the week, that boy that you had at gunpoint before, I was finally getting him to open up. Now I probably will never get him to open up again. You probably scared him off to the point where I probably won’t see him again.Thanks Richard...really.” Alright the last part was a little bit of a rest, but he seemed to take the joke. Little did I know Carter had heard every word I said.  
“Can I ask you a question, Richard?” I remembered all the “lessons” I got from FBI agents on what to do if so and so happen. If I was ever kidnapped the best thing to do is get as much info as you can, without getting killed, and try to relate to them. Get them to see you as a person: Light jokes and caring about them.  
“I’m assuming you’re going to ask anyway.”  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“I need to see someone.”   
“In the morgue?” Everyone who worked in the morgue was probably already evacuated.  
“Yes I need to see him.”  
“Who?” This was my way in.  
“My dad.”   
“What happened to him Richard?” This might help Jay and then figure out who this guy is.  
“He died, and my last words to him weren’t the best.”  
“So you want to make amends? Richard why couldn’t you have done it during the viewing or the funeral? You know you’re going to jail after this.”  
“His wife said I couldn’t come; that she didn’t want her kids around a drunk.” So this wasn’t a one time thing. I mean I definitely get where she’s coming from.   
“Richard...you’ve been drinking; haven’t you?” He is at least with it enough to look somewhat guilty. It didn’t matter what his answer was because I already saw them. I knew what was about to happen, and I couldn’t let Richard get spooked: not when he’s drunk.   
“Richard there are going to be people coming in here, but you already knew that. If I take you over to where your father is, I can’t let you see him, but then you can at least tell him what you want to tell him will go with them without a fight?” I really hoped that Jay was understanding what I was getting at, and would tell SWAT to give me a couple of minutes: especially when Richard agreed. When the door opened I took him over to some of the body chambers, not really knowing which one had his father in it like it would matter, and before I walked away from him I got him to give me the gun. By then SWAT was already in the room, but thankfully they didn’t do anything except take the gun from me. After a couple minutes Richard was in handcuffs, and I was being led through the swarm of cops until I saw him.

Jay’s P.O.V

“Suspect is in custody; exiting the building.” Where the hell was she? She should be out here by now. I needed to make sure that she was ok. Kim was currently keeping my body in one place by holding my arm in a death grip. Will was with Carter, Elena’s mentee for the week, and trying to keep him calm: naturally he blamed himself. I keep scanning my eyes across everyone, trying to find her, when I finally see the guy in cuffs. That meant that she had to be nearby...right. I look at Kim, asking her silently if I can go, and surprisingly enough she lets go of me. I take off running towards where the pervert had come from, and finally I see her. Elena was in her white lab coat, her hair looked untouched, and overall she looked just how she would any other day. She was being checked out by a paramedic, and looked pretty annoyed.  
“I already told you I’m fine. I wasn’t hit in the head in any way, and my heart rate is 65 bpm which is my usual. There were no loud noises so why would you have to check my ears?” Oh yeah she was ok.  
“You should be checking her idiotic levels because I’m pretty sure they are higher then normal.” The paramedic rolled her eyes at me before leaving us alone.  
“It wasn’t idiocy; it was logic.” Of course she was gonna try to argue about this right now.  
“You know what? I really don’t care; now come here.” I lightly pulled her arms towards me, and kissed her probably harder than ever before. When we stopped I just kept her in my arms for a while; not wanting to let her go. I knew I had too or else Will is going to come and find us. It would just be easier to go to them instead of having a search party out on us.  
“Come on, they’re going to want to see you.” Elena gave me a slight pout.  
“Can I have your coat? These ones aren’t made to be outside, and I’m freezing.” After I give her my coat, and wrap an arm around her we make our way back to the group. Only to be stopped a couple feet away from them by Carter; who had just seen us coming.  
“Elena I’m so glad you’re ok.” The kid was spooked, and then he just hugged her. I guess they bonded over our gunman.  
“Woah...bud, are you ok?” He just latched on for a minute, and then finally let go.  
“I’m sorry that I didn’t talk to you. I just didn’t want to mess up.”  
“Carter, asking questions and making suggestions are not messing up; in fact it’s what this whole thing is about. Now what were you gonna ask me before?” The kid was nervous, that was for sure, and to help Elena put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Why did you become a doctor?” Oh...I want to know this; good question kid.  
“Look around Carter, do you see all of the patients’ family members? Do you see them smiling over the fact that their loved one is safe. When someone is admitted into the hospital there is always this fear that they will lose an important person in their lives. They question how many more memories they will be able to make with that person. One of the best parts of the job is being able to help them continue making memories; even if that means we have to live with the fact that we can’t do that for everyone. Plus helping people always feels good. Now the real question is am I gonna have a mentee tomorrow?” Of course she’s planning on going to work tomorrow. After Carter gives her a slight yes he goes over to who I assume is his other classmates and their teacher. I just put my arm around her, and kissed her forehead.  
“You know I’m not letting go of you tonight.” She turned to face me, and kissed me on the cheek.  
“I was hoping you were going to say that, Detective.”


	8. Chapter 8

Elena’s P.O.V.

“Jay, we have to go to work.” This has been going on for the past 15 minutes since the sun had come into the window, and woke us both up.  
“No we don’t; I’m sure Sharon would let you take the day. You were held hostage yesterday, and I have time that I can take.” It sounded tempting; especially when he kept kissing my neck like that, but I had to go in today.  
“Maybe if it was any other week, but I have an extra responsibility this week, whom I’m surprised wasn’t spooked from the whole medical field after yesterday.” I finally decide to push Jay off of me so I can start getting ready.  
“Oh come on; why can’t Will take on Carter for the day.” Jay had also gotten up, and walked up behind me as I was getting coffee made.  
“Because Will already has his own mentee for the week, but how about we go to Molly’s tonight after work and then maybe come back here.”   
“Or how about we just come back here.”   
“Not gonna happen, Detective I told Will I’d go to Molly’s after our shift.” Thankfully, that held him off from being so clingy; from what I’ve experienced he’s always like this in the morning. Most of the time I loved it, but not today; I needed to go to work.

A couple hours later

“Alright so Carter what type of medicine do you want to go into?” He has been more vocal today than yesterday, but for most of our conversations I had to start them.  
“Uhhh...I want to be an emergencysurgeon.”   
“Can I ask why?” I mean it was only fair I told him why I became a doctor.  
“Uhhh...I don’t really…”  
“Whitley, Rhodes we have a 65 year old male who had a heart attack, and has epilepsy.” Connor and I rushed into action, and ended up having to perform a 2 hour surgery but the patient was now in recovery. Now I had to find Carter because I had no idea where he was. Hopefully he hasn’t gotten into any trouble.  
After searching the entire ER I found him in a recovery room of a little girl who I’m guessing was brought in because she broke her arm. He was reading her a book.  
“I see you’ve kept yourself busy while I’ve been gone.” I might have startled him slightly; I was a little sorry.  
“Oh yeah...Josie was a little scared about needing a cast so I figured I could distract her while it was happening. Then she sort of guilted me into reading her another book.” I’m a proud mentor.  
“Well I’ll let you finish up reading, and then how about you come find me.” I sent Josie a small smile, and a wink.  
“I need you to make sure he does what I said, alright?” She gave me a soft smile and nodded, and when I turned around I saw Will watching me. He had lent his mentee to Maggie to help at the nurse’s station because apparently that’s what the girl wanted to do.   
“What’s new with you, LiLi?” He hated that one nickname that I had for him the most, and I loved it.  
“Nothing really Lens, it’s not like you don’t see me everyday.”   
“True so then what were you thinking about?” I knew that look he was giving me; it’s the same one he gave me whenever he was in deep thought. That look always scared me.  
“I’m just thinking about how I should’ve done this sooner.”  
“What?” Oh god; did he have an insane idea and it paid off? Those were the worst because then he does more of them, and most of them don’t turn out well.  
“I should’ve set you and Jay up sooner; I’ve never seen either of you this happy.” Oh...I guess it wasn’t one of his crazy ideas. Believe it or not he’s had ideas far more crazy. Though I couldn’t stop the light heat that my cheeks emanated.  
“Maybe, but everything worked out right.” I should’ve picked better words because Will took a deep, overly dramatic, breath.  
“Elena Vivien Whitley, do you love my brother?” I whack him before I see Carter walk out of Josie’s room.  
“I’m not talking about this right now; we’re at work, Will. Come on Carter let’s go get some lunch.” About 5 minutes into the walk to the cafeteria I remembered the conversation we were having before I got called away.  
“So why do you want to be a doctor?”  
“Uh...my mom left when I was young, and my dad was a cop. He was shot on the job, and had to have emergency surgery due to a collapsed lung and the bullet nicked his liver. He died 4 times on the table, but because of those surgeons he is at my house right now with my nonna probably watching some sitcom.” I don’t know if there is a better reason.  
“I’m sure they’re both proud of you. I get to a point; while I was growing up my dad was an FBI agent.” He turned to me in surprise.  
“Was he ever shot?” I nod my head slightly.  
“Yeah...more then once, but I doubt I can relate to how you were feeling at the time; my dad and I have never really been close.”  
“I’m sorry.” I could tell by his eyes that he was probably thinking of his mother; he did say that his mother had left.  
“Carter, you don’t have to be sorry. At some point you’ll, hopefully, realize that there will be some people in your life who can’t be what you need them to be. It has nothing against them, or you, or anyone else it just means that we end up finding people who can be there for us.”


End file.
